rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
MTXX's Drag Race: Season 2
MTXX's Drag Race: Season 2 '''is the second regular season of the show '''MTXX's Drag Race made by Mmatthewmatixx. It consist of 14 contestants and 13 episodes. The winner of the season is Valencia Villa and the Queen Congeniality of the season is Hannah Hotpocket. The winner will receive $100,000 and a crown found in Google Images. Contestants 'Contestants' progress' 'Episodes' 'Episode 1: Queen of Queens' * Mini Challenge: Pose in a photoshoot in water. * Mini Challenge Winner: Uniformette * Main Challenge: Perform in the Queen of Queens: The Rusical. * Runway Theme: Grandest Dame * Main Challenge Winner: Goldie Showers * Bottom 2: Ella Umber vs Uniformette * Lipsync Song: Ariana Grande - Touch It * Eliminated: Ella Umber 'Episode 2: King of Kings' * Mini Challenge: Pose in a photoshoot while skydiving. * Mini Challenge Winner: Marcus C. Meat * Main Challenge: Perform in the King of Kings: The Rusical. * Runway Theme: Dutch Royalty * Main Challenge Winner: Marcus C. Meat * Bottom 2: Butch Dante vs Valencia Villa * Lipsync Song: Drake - In My Feelings * Eliminated: Butch Dante 'Episode 3: RecyclaBall' * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits for the RecyclaBall. * Runway Themes: Biodegradable, Recyclable and Hazardous * Main Challenge Winner: Palette * Bottom 2: Kelly MacBitch vs Uniformette * Lipsync Song: Smile - Butterfly * Eliminated: Uniformette 'Episode 4: LGNN News' * Mini Challenge: Lipsync fast verses as correct as your art. * Mini Challenge Winners: Danny Pioneer and Palette * Main Challenge: As two teams, report news and tea on the LGNN News. * Runway Themes: Holy Trinities * Main Challenge Winners: Danny Pioneer and Truffle Spice * Bottom 2: Hannah Hotpocket vs Palette * Lipsync Song: Rebecca Black - Friday * Eliminated: Hannah Hotpocket 'Episode 5: Cash from Daddy' * Mini Challenge: In quick drag, make sugar baby couture. * Mini Challenge Winner: Candy Chiffon * Main Challenge: Make sugar daddy/mommy outfits for you and sugar baby outfits for the makeovered. * Runway Themes: Sugar Family Values * Main Challenge Winners: Valencia Villa * Bottom 2: Dylan Riches vs Truffle Spice * Lipsync Song: Kevin Lyttle - Turn Me On * Eliminated: Dylan Riches 'Episode 6: Snatch Game' * Main Challenge: Impersonate celebrities while answering questions in the Snatch Game. * Runway Themes: Dark Whores * Main Challenge Winner: Goldie Showers * Bottom 2: Jay L. Break vs Truffle Spice * Lipsync Song: LMFAO - I'm Sexy and I Know It * Eliminated: Truffle Spice 'Episode 7: The Comedy of Drag' * Mini Challenge: Read your brothers/sisters. * Mini Challenge Winner: Candy Chiffon * Main Challenge: Do a stand-up comedy in front of the cast of Season 1. * Runway Themes: None * Main Challenge Winner: Candy Chiffon * Bottom 2: Goldie Showers vs Palette * Lipsync Song: Mariah Carey - Emotions * Eliminated: None 'Episode 8: Dancing Rivals' * Mini Challenge: Play Sitting on a Secret. * Mini Challenge Winner: Valencia Villa * Main Challenge: As pairs, dance while telling a story with the dance moves. * Runway Theme: The Rainbow's Reigning * Main Challenge Winners: Danny Pioneer and Jay L. Break * Bottom 2: Candy Chiffon vs Kelly MacBitch * Lipsync Song: Aqua - Barbie Girl * Eliminated: Kelly MacBitch 'Episode 9: Scary Shistars' * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits for the Scare Ball. * Runway Themes: Filthy Freaks, Ghoul Glamour & Monster Madness Extravaganza * Main Challenge Winner: Palette * Bottom 2: Candy Chiffon vs Danny Pioneer * Lipsync Song: Nicki Minaj - Only (feat. Drake, Lil Wayne & Chris Brown) * Eliminated: Danny Pioneer 'Episode 10: Opposites Attract' * Mini Challenge: Vogue the house down. * Mini Challenge Winner: Goldie Showers * Main Challenge: As pairs, make opposites couture. * Runway Theme: Opposites Atrract * Main Challenge Winners: Candy Chiffon and Valencia Villa * Bottom 2: Jay L. Break vs Palette * Lipsync Song: David Guetta - Sexy Bitch * Eliminated: Palette 'Episode 11: Gaga: The Rusical' * Mini Challenge: Do a puppet show. * Mini Challenge Winner: Goldie Showers * Main Challenge: Perform in Gaga: The Rusical. * Runway Theme: Bloody Mary * Main Challenge Winner: Marcus C. Meat * Bottom 2: Candy Chiffon vs Jay L. Break * Lipsync Song: Madonna - Give Me All Your Luvin * Eliminated: Jay L. Break 'Episode 12: Jealous of My Boogie' * Main Challenge: Make lyrics and perform for the Jealous of My Boogie 2018 Rumix. * Runway Theme: Final Four Eleganza * 4-Way Lipsync: Candy Chiffon vs Goldie Showers vs Marcus C. Meat vs Valencia Villa * Lipsync Song: RuPaul - Jealous of My Boogie * Eliminated: Candy Chiffon 'Episode 13: Finale' * 3-Way Lipsync: Goldie Showers vs Marcus C. Meat vs Valencia Villa * Lipsync Song: Lady Gaga - Black Jesus † Amen Fashion * Winner: Valencia Villa * Runners-Up: Goldie Showers and Marcus C. Meat * Queen Congeniality: Hannah Hotpocket Category:Mmatthewmatixx Category:MTXX's Drag Race Category:MTXX's Drag Race: Season 2